The Afterlife
by FingersToKeys
Summary: Harry and Ginny meet Lily, James and other characters in the afterlife. I dont own characters
1. James & Harry

**A/N: Well it's been a long while since I updated, but here is a story. I don't own characters. I have always wondered what would happen when Harry met his parents with Ginny when they grew old and died, and here it is.**

"Oh my" Was the first thing Lily Evans said when she saw her son and his wife in the afterlife. She couldn't help it; she and Ginny looked exactly alike, except the latter had brown eyes.

"Well mate, you certainly have great taste in chicks" said James.  
"Don't be so insensitive James!" Lily exclaimed, then added in a softer note to Ginny "I'm Lily, Harry's mother, It's very nice to meet you"  
"Harry always talked about you, even though he never really knew you." Ginny whispered confidingly, and looked over at Harry.

Harry was a few meters away, trying to take it all in. He kept glancing around the place. He had always wanted to meet his parents but now the time came he felt tongue tied and awkward. He noticed everyone was looking expectantly at him, and he had loads of questions to ask, but he had absolutely no idea what to say first.

"Uh, hi, mum…dad?" Harry stuttered, he felt like a fool, and he blushed crimson.  
"Its ok sweetie, it takes a long while to get used to" Lily quietly sympathised "I think I'll go talk with Ginny, and make up lost time, knowing my daughter-in-law."  
Ginny smiled at Lily and was allowed to be led away to a small cottage that Harry didn't notice before.  
Harry was left standing with his dad.

"How about we take a seat over there near the lake" James said, and walked over there.  
Harry sat down, and asked his first important question, that he had thought a lot about since Snape died, all those years ago.

"Why did you hate Snape?"

"Harry, You must understand, the Snape I knew when I was younger was not the Snape you knew before he died."  
James explained, and then continued.  
"I was convinced that he was up to his ears in dark arts, and his track record proved that. He was hanging around the girl I loved, and I thought she couldn't see that he was evil. So I tormented him, just hoping one day he would use an evil curse so I could say to Lily, I told you so."  
James took a deep breath and continued again.  
"I was young, selfish and stupid. I wanted Lily all to myself, but I went the wrong way about it. I am proud of the person you have become Harry, and Ginny loves you a lot. I am thankful that you inherited Lily's personality, and not mine." James concluded.

Harry's eyes were bright.

"I was scared, at one point when I was younger that you somehow enchanted mum to love you, because she hated your guts when you guys were younger" Harry confided.  
James laughed, and Harry felt mortified. James, reading Harry's expression explained, "I'm not laughing at you Harry, I'm laughing at the last part you said. Yes, when I was younger Lily hated me, but in seventh year I grew up. When I saw your grandparent's murder, I came back a different person. Nothing anyone did cheered me up, and because I was so distracted, I stopped stalking and annoying Lily. That's when she and I started talking, and she sympathised with me and we got closer."

Harry was satisfied with his father's answers; Harry leaned back in his chair and felt so content, just sitting there with his father. Feeling his presence made him feel safer than he had ever felt in his lifetime.

**A/N: I know that was a bit short, But it was sweet. Next chapter will be Lily and Ginny chatting.  
A/N: If you have any ideas if you would like me to expand on this chapter, please don't hesitate to PM me.**

**Reviews? =D**


	2. Both Mrs Potters

**A/N: Here is the seccond chapter, and thanks to those who reviewed. Much appreciated :)  
**  
Lily and Ginny sat down in the cottage on squishy red and gold armchairs. Even after all these years, your school house always stays in your heart. A fire instantly sprung up in the fireplace. Ginny looked at Lily, waiting for her to begin. What Ginny didn't expect was to see films of tears in the striking emerald eyes that she found familiar with Harry's.

"What's the matter Mrs. Potter?" Ginny asked.  
"Oh please, call me Lily" She requested, and then continued.  
"I feel like such a failure, not being there for Harry, and you can tell he admires me, but I don't know why."  
"You protected him Lily, you let him have a life, I thank you for that, and I love your son with my whole heart, and his kids love him too" Ginny said, her voice thick with emotion.

Tears were running freely down both women's cheeks and the occasional sniffle was heard.

"I just…feel so bad, that I never saw him grow up, never saw his kids, anything." Lily explained.  
"Well, James Sirus looks exactly like his father, only brown eyes, Lily Luna looks like me, with green eyes, and Albus Severus looks exactly like Harry." Ginny replied, with a half smile on her face.

Lily gave a start when the name Severus was heard, and Ginny didn't fail to notice.

"Severus, Harry forgave him?" Lily whispered through her fingers.  
"Yes, apparently he saw something in the pensive" Ginny then added quietly "Harry found out Severus loved you."

Fresh tears poured down Lily's face.

"I…I should have forgiven Severus, but I didn't, and my dying haunted him forever. I felt it. I felt so immensely guilty that I tortured him" Lily took a shuddering breath. "When he died we made up of course, him and James have a cordial relationship now, kind of like Harry and that Malfoy boy."

"Oh Lily, What if you had made up with Severus, where would it go from there?" Ginny asked.  
"I didn't want to marry Severus, if that's what you're asking. I couldn't imagine my life with him married to me. I thought of our relationship as a friendship, and nothing more, but Severus saw it as something romantic and that's what made it really uncomfortable. I was sick of him pressuring me, and he calling me a mudblood was the final straw."

Lily looked at Ginny, her eyes pleading her to understand.

"I really understand you. You are a lovely person Lily, and I thank you so much for Harry, he means the absolute world to me." Ginny confided.  
"I'm really glad somebody appreciates him as much as he should be appreciated." Lily smiled.  
"Speaking of appreciation, I have been dying to hear how you and James met." Ginny giggled.

Lily threw back her head and laughed a big hearty laugh.

"Well, you know James, when he was younger, he had a humongous ego, and he thought that his dumb pickup lines could get me to go out with him. Of course, he failed. His ego really got in the way of me seeing a deeper side of him. I really liked him, but I wanted to see if there was anything under that shallow toerag exterior. Well, I found out that there was when he came back for seventh year, and we got talking, because we were both head boy and girl, and from then, he asked me out and I said yes." Lily sighed in contentment.

Ginny smiled.

"Harry is a lot like James, but he doesn't have a big head, and I am so thankful for that."

Lily and Ginny both laughed, and sat together waiting for the boys to come back.

**A/N: I'm thinking I should do Harry/Severus chapter. I probably will :) PM me if you have any ideas regarding former chapters, or for the one im going to write about.**

Reviews? =D


	3. Severus and Harry

**Heres the third chappy :) Thanks to all those who reviewed, much aprecciated.  
A/N: I fixed the ending, because Snape was just way too OC. Now he is only a little bit OC :)**

Harry walked with his father back to the cottage he saw earlier. He was absolutely drained, as was Ginny. His parents understood, and led him up to the bedroom for him to get some rest. After what seemed five minutes he was awake due to sunlight streaming through the window, so he concluded it must be morning. He was the first up, so he got up and dressed himself, and went out to the lake he saw the previous day.

He was sitting there for about five minutes when he heard a voice.

"Mr. Potter" drawled Severus.  
"Oh, Professor Snape, what a surprise" Harry exclaimed and he stood up fast, as if the seat had electrified him.  
"I'm hardly a Professor anymore, I'm dead." Snape said sarcastically.  
"Just as I remembered in real life" Harry murmured, rolling his eyes.  
"Let's cut out the nicety's, why did you want to see me?" Snape asked.

Harry was confused, how did Snape know that he wanted to see him?

"Heaven provides what you truly want in your heart" Snape answered.  
"Seems occlumency can be done in heaven too" Harry said bitterly.  
"Evidently" sneered Snape.

"SNAPE, DO YOU EVER STOP?! Seriously, every time something comes out of my mouth, it has to be refuted by your carefully applied sarcasm! It's really frigging annoying, ok?" Harry was breathing loudly.

Snape was shocked into silence, he did not speak, and he merely watched the boy, seeing what he would say next.

"Look, I'm sorry. I am a man now, I should be above childish outbursts, and I need to know why you hated me, but when you died you asked me to look at you." Harry requested.

Snape thought for awhile, he was very surprised at Harry's maturity, but also confused. He had a question to ask Harry, when Harry was done.

"I loved your mother, as you would have seen in the pensive. I needed to see Lily's eyes again before I died, I wasn't sure where I was going to go, heaven or hell." Snape paused, wondering how he was going to phase the answer to the next question.

"I hated James, and you were a perfect replica of him, except for the eyes. I hated you because you got Lily's eyes when you looked so much like James, and I felt like you didn't deserve them. I wanted to hate you because I hated James. Remember when I wouldn't look you in the eyes for long when I was tormenting you? I wanted to hurt James and anything to do with James because he took the one I loved."

Harry was nodding; Snape was making a lot of sense.

"But when I looked you in the eyes, I remembered that it took two to make a baby, and in a sense I was hurting Lily too."

Snape's eyes glistened with tears.

"It still hurts, you know. Seeing Lily happy with James, it cuts me deep. But I am happy if Lily is happy. I deserve to be hurt, because I hurt her."  
"No, Severus, you don't. You are a very noble and brave man, and you saved my life when I was younger, and that cancels out any nasty thing you did to my mum when you were teenagers, in my mind." Harry told Snape.

"What I would like to ask you Harry, why did you name your son after me?" Snape enquired.

"You saved my life; you were a brave and noble man. Even if you did hate James you still protected me. I named my son after you, because they are qualities I wanted my son to have. I hope you do not hate me now, because I never did anything to you" Harry finished.  
"I was a foolish man. I see now that you never did anything to me, and your capacity to forgive is now revealed to me, and I am glad that we have mended our fences. If you are done now, I shall take my leave." Snape said, and got up off the seat and started walking away.

Harry sat there for a while in contentment, as a slight weight he did not know he carried was lifted.

**A/N: Well this story is done for now, unless I think of some characters he could talk to. If you have any characters you would like me to write about in this story, do not hesitate to contact me and tell me.**

Reviews? =D


End file.
